


Frozen to the bones

by DualityJ



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ezio is angry and I'm a masochist, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, poor Leo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualityJ/pseuds/DualityJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sa bene cosa sia, esattamente, a farlo sentire così male tra le infinite cause che poteva elencare nella sua testa: il fatto che gli sarebbe bastato uscire due minuti prima per evitare tutto ciò, il sorriso viscido del verme che era troppo vicino a Leonardo, il puro terrore che regnava nei suoi occhi e che non riusciva a trasmettere verbalmente in quel momento, la debolezza delle sue ginocchia quando realizzò che cosa effettivamente stava succedendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen to the bones

Firenze è fredda, è di pietra e non perdona.

È grigia e i lampioni riflettono la loro luce pallida sullo strato di umidità che caratterizza le pietre delle case, i marmi dei balconi, i cristalli delle auto.

È una di quelle sere dove i pochi gradi ti pungono il cervello e non si sente un rumore nemmeno a chiederlo in ginocchio, una di quelle notti dove ad andare in giro da soli viene paura.

È una notte di gennaio, e il silenzio che regna tra la figura tremante che si appoggia ai muri e quella che la sorregge fischia nelle orecchie come se l'eco dell'urlo di pochi minuti prima non si fosse mai esaurito, una nota perpetua che probabilmente nessuno dei due avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Ezio è cauto, attento a non uscire mai dal campo visivo di Leonardo, cerca di mantenere il braccio attorno alla sua vita più saldo che può mentre si fa carico del peso di entrambi e quasi lo trascina verso l'appartamento un po' fuori dal centro che è stato casa sua per quei tre anni.

Non sa bene cosa sia, esattamente, a farlo sentire così  _male_  tra le infinite cause che può elencare nella sua testa: il fatto che gli sarebbe bastato uscire due minuti prima per evitare tutto ciò, il sorriso viscido del verme che era  _troppo_  vicino a Leonardo, il puro terrore che regnava nei suoi occhi e che non riusciva a trasmettere verbalmente in quel momento, la debolezza delle sue ginocchia quando realizzò che  _cosa_  effettivamente stava succedendo.

Dovrebbe provare un altro tipo di male, specialmente fisico: glielo dicono le sue nocche arrossate e la spalla che quel rifiuto umano gli aveva fatto sbattere contro il muro, ma sono segni tutt'altro che dolorosi (anzi, in quel momento vorrebbe che le sue nocche facessero ancora più male, vorrebbe sentire il rumore del suo naso che si spezza e vedere il sangue colargli dal naso, dalla bocca, dalle innumerevoli ferite che vorrebbe provocargli).

Prende le chiavi dalla tasca e apre il vecchio portone di metallo, ignorando il dolore sordo della spalla contro il ferro. Leonardo al suo fianco continua a tremare, a tremare e a tacere. Respira appena e tiene lo sguardo fisso a terra, appoggiandosi ad Ezio come se fosse una struttura portante del colonnato del Bernini (e in effetti, mentre si trovano in ascensore, l'impressione è quella: Ezio, alto e immobile, i muscoli duri come marmo per la rabbia, e un piccolo Leonardo quasi sotto il suo braccio, come a cercare riparo durante un temporale).

Claudia, sveglia come d'abitudine, capisce che non è il momento di fare domande con una semplice occhiata al fratello. Un cenno d'intesa che non maschera bene la preoccupazione, e lei e la sua tazza di thè ormai freddo sono in camera.

Leonardo, una macchia nera e bionda seduta sul divano rosso, sembra ancora più piccolo di quanto non apparisse prima: piegato su sé stesso, le mani a stringere convulsamente le ginocchia e il tremore incontrollato che aveva preso controllo su di lui negli ultimi minuti.

Teso come una corda di violino e incapace di rimanere sulla stessa mattonella per più di un secondo, invece, Ezio era dall'altra parte del piccolo salotto. Tenta di calmarsi,  _deve_  calmarsi, ma non perché gliene freghi del suo stomaco o del fatto che potrebbe rompere tutti i soprammobili da un momento all'altro, ma perché in questo momento è Leonardo ad avere bisogno d'aiuto.

Leonardo che in quel preciso istante comincia a singhiozzare quasi senza emettere alcun suono, ed è difficile accorgersi che sta piangendo perché i tremori lo fanno sembrare una foglia all'inizio di Ottobre, gialla e in balìa degli eventi, completamente incapace di opporsi alla sua caduta mentre prova a resistere al vento.

Ed è una visione che Ezio non riesce a sopportare, e vorrebbe ammazzare quel dannato scarto di umanità per avere anche solo  _provato_  a mettergli le mani addosso, per aver macchiato una creatura che avrebbe meritato solo sorrisi, baci e colazioni a letto, e non aliti alcolici, bocche forzate e terrore.

Si svolge tutto nel lasso di tempo di un secondo, e Leonardo finalmente piange, piange con lacrime e singhiozzi premuti contro il collo di Ezio che lo tiene saldamente premuto sul suo petto, sdraiandoli entrambi sul divano e giurando al nulla che lo avrebbe trovato e ammazzato mentre prova a seppellirsi più a fondo che può tra i capelli biondi di Leonardo, che anche dopo tutto l'orrore di quegli istanti profumano di menta.

E sembrano ore, giorni quelli che passano prima che si addormentino nella stessa identica posizione, secoli che vorrebbero cancellare dalla loro memoria con il più forte degli acidi.

Sono forse le sette quando si svegliano, perché Claudia ha già pensato ad inondare la cucina col profumo del suo caffè, e ha anche pensato a coprirli entrambi con una coperta.

Gli Auditore si scambiano uno sguardo che vuol dire tutto e nulla, perché Ezio davvero non trova le forze di trasmettere nulla: si sente vuoto, scavato, una mera conchiglia di carne e ossa.

Claudia capisce, e va al lavoro.

 

E' passato un mese dalla notte degli orrori, e Leonardo ancora rabbrividisce quando la gente lo tocca inavvertitamente.

Ha chiuso il negozio a tempo indeterminato per malattia (che alla fine era proprio ciò che era, no? Un'infezione che si espandeva sulla sua vita, un tumore che gli toglieva il respiro ogni notte prima di riuscire, dopo innumerevoli tentativi e un paio di braccia attorno al suo corpo, ad addormentarsi), e c'è stata una sorta di scambio di appartamento con la giovane Auditore. Claudia aveva capito, aveva giurato a sé stessa di trovare quel bastardo e farlo a pezzi, aveva fatto promettere ad Ezio di prendersi cura di Leonardo, e adesso il ragazzo viveva con lui, mentre lei si trovava qualche quartiere più in là.

Era stata dura, i primi giorni. Erano stati giorni formati da silenzi interminabili, con Leonardo assolutamente incapace di uscire di casa. Ci erano volute due settimane, prima che Ezio riuscisse a portarlo con lui agli Uffizi.

Gli Uffizi erano il posto preferito in assoluto da Leonardo, che ammirava come al solito le opere che ormai conosceva a memoria con una mano saldamente incastrata in quella di Ezio.

E ad Ezio non dispiaceva chiedere gentilmente alle persone di spostarsi, non era un peso stringerlo a sé e rassicurarlo quando la gente lo urtava senza volerlo.

Aveva preso come un incarico ufficiale il proposito di riuscire a far dormire Leonardo senza che si svegliasse urlando, e adesso sapeva che altro modo non c'era se non quello di abbracciarlo quasi come a creare un déjà-vu di quella notte sul divano. Aveva deciso di portare a termine l'incarico di riuscire a farlo sorridere di nuovo, perché Leonardo si meritava solo di sorridere per il resto della sua vita, e se per farlo avesse dovuto scalare il Duomo e prendergli la Luna, diavolo, l'avrebbe fatto.

E quando si rende conto di essere l'unica persona da cui Leonardo si fa toccare, riceve l'unico ringraziamento che, nel loro linguaggio fatto di silenzi, lenzuola e carezze, conta.


End file.
